Disimulo
by Hikari Ishikawa
Summary: "No es primera vez que me demuestras que las apariencias engañan..."


**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes a Konomi Takeshi.

**Personajes:** Rikkai.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Notas:** Para comenzar hay algunas cosas que aclarar: Obviamente el personaje incógnito tiene un hermano/a. A saber quien, no podía ser muy obvia con eso, aunque se entiende. La razón principal de la disputa entre Akaya y esa persona está a imaginación de cada uno. No lo escribí porque eso no era lo que más me importaba, por eso queda al aire. Y una última cosa: el fic es extraño de acuerdo a lo que había escrito últimamente. Además no escribía hace meses, así que puede que sea eso lol

**Disimulo**

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre Kirihara, que poseía unos cuantos rasguños en su rostro y su semblante aún parecía que recordaba lo ocurrido con horror. Eran muy pocas las palabras que habían logrado sacarle sus compañeros, logrando una confusión mayor, puesto que el chico de cabellos exageradamente enmarañados no solía terminar de esa manera cuando de una riña se trataba.

—Akaya, luces como una chica —Niou lo recriminó, pero sus reprensiones no surtieron efecto esta vez; el morocho permanecía inmóvil.

—Akaya, ¿Quién fue el tipo con el que te enfrentaste esta vez? —Yanagi fue quien preguntó en esta ocasión, causando en el chico un pequeño sobresalto, dirigiendo su mirada tímidamente hacia su sempai.

—N-no lo vi muy bien —se excusó. Yanagi no estaba ni cerca de creerle, ya que Akaya parecía que todo el tiempo estuviera luchando consigo mismo para no decir más de lo necesario. Renji pensó que tal vez estaba siendo chantajeado.

—Es probable que alguien lo esté amenazando —Yagyuu habló primero, antes que Yanagi pudiera decir algo similar. Eso quería decir que habían grandes posibilidades de que el chico estuviera callado a propósito y muy difícilmente iban a poder arrancarle alguna información sobre su agresor.

—Eso es muy cierto. Es imposible que nuestro Akaya quedara en tal estado sólo porque lo golpearon unas cuantas veces —concordó Marui con el de antojos y Renji se unió a ellos asintiendo.

Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa teoría, además, porque Kirihara parecía aún más asustado apenas mencionaron la idea. El chico se debatía fervientemente en decir algo más, pero a fin de cuentas terminaba sin decir nada relevante y sumamente angustiado.

—Es increíble pensar que alguien lo haya dejado así —continuó Jackal después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Quizás es increíble porque es alguien que Akaya conoce bien —todas las miradas se fueron esta vez hacia su capitán, cruzado de brazos y razonando seriamente, mirando de reojo a cada uno de sus compañeros, como si esperara alguna reacción por parte de alguno, pero en vez de ello, todos le observaron con evidente sorpresa.

—Yukimura, no me digas que estás pensando en… —espetó Sanada de repente, pero no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió que lo jalaban bruscamente de su brazo.

—¡Sanada fuku-buchou! —El aludido se volteó para encontrarse con la cara de Akaya, desesperado—. E-es cierto que alguien me amenazó, p-pero era un amigo de otra escuela —Sanada lo observó unos instantes con cautela, notando que el tenista quería terminar todo esto de una vez e irse a entrenar.

—Akaya —el tono serio con el que Yukimura se dirigió a él, hizo que el chico le recorriera una fría gota de sudor por su frente—, eso quiere decir que esa persona es alguien que todos conocemos.

—Basta con esto, hasta quizás haya sido una chica y nosotros estamos pensando demasiado —murmuró Niou aburrido de la situación. El comentario fue agradecido por lo bajo por Akaya, pero su capitán miró al peliplateado con reprobación.

Sanada no quería admitirlo, pero sabía perfectamente qué era eso que pensaba Seiichi con precisión, ese pensamiento que hasta el mismo Kirihara temía. El menor iba a decir algo, pero por casualidad levantó su mano derecha, dejando ver un corte en su antebrazo.

—Dudo que esto lo haya hecho una chica, Niou —comentó Marui con ironía.

—¿Realmente esta bien que lo dejes así, Akaya? Estás muy mal herido —preocupado, Jackal se acercó al muchacho, contemplando mejor el corte.

Akaya se zafó velozmente del agarre del moreno y así evitar menos preguntas. Ahora que lo recapacitaba, ciertamente todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa y sólo estaba pagando las consecuencias, aunque nunca pensó que su lado demonio iba a salir a flote en el momento menos indicado y con la persona que menos se lo esperaba. El hecho que el tipo que estaba presenciando todo lo sucedido era el hermano de la víctima, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—F-fue mi culpa —soltó súbitamente el chico, aún ante las atentas miradas que no perdían detalle de sus acciones.

—Entonces serás castigado por llegar tarde y de esta forma a las prácticas, Akaya —anunció Yukimura finalmente—. Veremos tu asunto al final del día.

El peliazul vio detenidamente como el joven tenista iba a los vestidores a cambiarse, caminando inusualmente con calma, mientras los demás iniciaban el calentamiento. Seiichi se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando, hasta que una silueta a su costado lo regresó a la realidad.

—Yukimura… —Sanada, todavía reflexionando sobre las palabras de su compañero con anterioridad, se acercó ansioso—. ¿De verdad piensas que… es alguien del equipo?

—Es probable.

El capitán de Rikkai Dai comenzó a analizar el posible agresor del chico. El primero que vino a su mente fue Niou. No era para nada extraño que haya sido el causante de alguna pelea con Kirihara, puesto que tampoco era la primera vez que llegaban al extremo de los golpes, pero sería algo poco común, ya que el chico de cabellos plateados ni se molestaría en ocultar aquello, menos amenazando a un chiquillo con el cual sabía que iría a tener problemas.

Luego su vista se posó en Marui y Jackal. A decir verdad, Bunta disfrutaba tanto como Akaya aprovecharse de la benevolencia del sudamericano y ninguno era conocido por andar en disputas, sabiendo, al igual que Niou, que las consecuencias serían mayores.

Por el otro lado estaba Yagyuu. El chico de anteojos estaba completamente en contra de cualquier acto indisciplinado y no era usual que perdiese el control de esa forma. Muy parecida situación ocurría con Yanagi, que además se veía tan preocupado por su kouhai y todo el asunto como él mismo.

Yukimura posó su mirada disimuladamente sobre Sanada, quien partía hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Era factible que, si Akaya estuviera admitiendo su culpa por algo indebido y Sanada anduviera por los alrededores, un golpe de su parte hubiera sido una realidad, pero Seiichi conocía a Genichirou un poco más que el resto y aquellos actos de cobardía como chantaje no eran lo suyo.

Entonces, si ninguno daba con el perfil del posible victimario, era evidente que uno de ellos estaba rompiendo con su forma característica de ser.

Mientras el menor volvía a las canchas con el uniforme del equipo de tenis, Yukimura caminó con paso raudo hacia los vestidores por si encontraba alguna evidencia. No sabía por qué se le había metido en la cabeza esa posibilidad, pero cada vez que veía el rostro de Akaya, era una señal de que algo no andaba bien con uno de sus sempai. Echó un rápido vistazo al cuarto y los bolsos que estaban dispersos cerca de los casilleros. No había nada que fuera sospechoso, salvo por algo que llamó su atención enormemente: un pañuelo con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Eran minúsculas, pero suficientes para que él pudiera notarlas. Fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta de algo que no se había percatado cuando estaban todos juntos…

Regresó a las prácticas más calmado y sereno que antes, dando instrucciones como si todo el asunto hubiese quedado en segundo plano. Observó de reojo a Kirihara, quien corría al lado de Marui, castigados por Sanada a causa de no poner atención a las instrucciones por estar conversando. Seguramente el pelirrojo estaba tratando de sonsacarle información a cambio de algo como jugar al arcade después de los entrenamientos. Pero sin poder evitarlo, examinó con precaución a la posible persona que estaba buscando.

Tal como recordó, un pequeño rasguño cerca de su muñeca izquierda que había visto momentos antes, se dejaba ver apenas, ahora cubierta por su muñequera, señal de querer ocultar la herida aparentemente reciente. Estudió unos minutos su comportamiento hacia Akaya, pero probablemente nadie notaría que algo había cambiado, porque su actitud era la misma de siempre, sino fuera porque precisamente el morocho estaba un poco más alejado de él que de costumbre.

—No es primera vez que me demuestras que las apariencias engañan —susurró Yukimura para sí mismo, comprometiéndose a hacer algo al respecto. De todas maneras, todo aquel que causaba disturbios hacia los demás miembros debía se castigado de igual forma.


End file.
